


Canecas e Papéis

by ddfelipi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Birthday Presents, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ereri Week, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: A verdade é que nunca precisou ser aquele alfa sedento por chamar atenção. Ficar no canto, sempre vergonhoso e com um único amigo beta, era sua rotina favorita. Ainda que estranha e melancolicamente vazia.Mas agora, na frente daquelas grandes portas de vidro negro, estava o moreno. E o motivo?A única coisa no mundo que o fez sair durante o frio congelante da Islândia: Levi Ackerman, o novo atendente da lanchonete.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 18





	Canecas e Papéis

**Author's Note:**

> Oioi, tudo bem? Estou tentando trazer minhas oneshots pra cá e essa é a minha terceira história aqui e tá difícil hehe  
> Está história conta como o Eren, um alfa, superou a vergonha e chamou o Levi para sair.
> 
> Fiz ela como um especial de aniversário do Eren, mas consegui postar só agora.  
> Todas as minhas fanfics estão disponibilizadas no Social Spirit e Wattpad com o mesmo nome @ddfelipi
> 
> Boa leitura ❤️

Foi em um dia bem peculiar em que aquele ômega chegou ali. 

A cidade sempre foi deserta, e não era por grandes motivos, a verdade que o país inteiro tinha pouco mais de trezentos mil habitantes, e para um país dentro da Europa, aquilo era absurdamente pequeno. Além disso, porque se dividia em setenta e nove cidades, sendo a capital a mais populosa entre elas. E a sua? Bem… Reykjanesbær era tão pequena quanto o próprio país, tendo um pouquinho mais de dez mil habitantes. Pouco, não é?

E ainda sim, aquela cidade quase minúscula era tão famosa quanto o resto do país, sendo a principal fonte de renda o turismo que sempre tinha força nas praias de areias negras. Sempre no comecinho do verão, Eren podia ver pessoas diferentes, mas no resto do ano, a cidade de tornava quase melancólica de tão tediosa.

E foi exatamente por isso, que aquele ômega baixinho, de um cheiro amadeirado e mau encarado conseguiu chamar tanta atenção no seu primeiro dia, como um oficial morador de Reykjanesbær. 

Num Sedan velho e sujo de neve, ele estacionou na frente na casa da velha Nanna, uma senhora que morava na esquina da padaria há tantos anos, que ela era a principal fonte de informação dentro da cidade. A velha Nanna recebia visitas regularmente e isso era bem normal para quem estava ali para o turismo.

Com os fones no ouvido tocando Raise Hell, Eren passava bem na frente quando aquele carro preto estacionou de mau jeito, perto da calça.

Tudo isso seria uma cena completamente normal para o moreno, uma vez que era quase vizinho da senhora e sempre via como aquela casa lotava em épocas quentes, mas aí é que tava, nada do habitual parecia rondar o ômega baixinho de olhos cinzentos.

Tudo seria normal se depois de sair do carro, o baixinho não tivesse escorregado na neve, praguejado Deus e o mundo e depois se voltasse para o carro, lembrando-se de pegar a irmã pequena de dentro do assento infantil.

Foi uma cena cômica que nunca saiu da mente de Eren. 

Nunca saiu porque logo depois, Eren conseguiu saber que o baixinho trabalhava na única lanchonete da cidade.

Não leve a mal, mas era tão raro sair pra comer alguma coisa fora num frio abaixo de zero, e era por isso que a maioria dos restaurantes optavam por fazer a comida tradicional, já que era uma maior chance de se conseguir clientes. 

O frio também dava a famosa preguicite, então às vezes era uma boa idéia pra sair pra comer fora, do que ir preparar uma comida. 

Então ter um fastfood, era quase um sonho para os adolescentes, e sendo o único na cidade, ali vivia lotado de jovens e consequentemente, sempre tinha vagas de emprego. 

E foi numa dessas idas à lanchonete que Eren encontrou novamente o ômega que despertou mais que uma curiosidade. 

O cheiro amadeirado e nada enjoativo do baixinho, com toda certeza, foi a primeira coisa que chamou atenção do alfa Eren Jaeger, uma vez que o próprio dizia não ter interesse em nenhuma das meninas da cidades, porque quase todas elas tinham um cheiro repugnante. 

Mas ali, na frente das portas grandes de vidro preto, estava o alfa, ansiando para ver o ômega que desejava há meses. 

E há meses juntava coragem para chegar nele e chamar pra sair, e mesmo o título de alfa, não era grande amigo nessas horas.

As pernas amoleciam tanto, que pareciam serem feitas de gelatina. A mão suava e o coração batia tão forte que parecia querer sair de dentro do peito. 

Empurrou a porta. Já podia ver Armin, seu melhor amigo, vestindo um suéter azul pesado, na mesma mesa de sempre. Ao seu lado Mikasa, outra amiga importante, com as suas roupas negras de sempre. 

Sorriu um pouco mais calmo, os dois acompanhavam de perto a sua saga na tentativa de conquistar o coração do ômega nanico. 

O que não tinha dado resultado ainda, uma vez que sentado na mesa com o ômega anotando os pedidos, a coragem ia embora sem nem dar um tchauzinho. 

Mas hoje seria diferente.

Seria. 

Eren tinha certeza absoluta.

Com olhos determinados, ele andou entre as mesas até se encontrar de frente com Armin, que lhe sorriso tímido e Mikasa que a mesma cara de paisagem de sempre. 

Uma coisa bem peculiar que lembrava um pouco o ômega por quem se interessava. 

Aliás, ômega não, Levi.

Seu nome era Levi e era a única coisa que sabia dele. 

Idade, com quem morava e se era solteiro? Nada. 

Era praticamente um tiro no escuro e Eren tinha plena consciência disso. 

Sentou-se ao lado do beta loiro e deu um pequeno highfive, cumprimentando Mikasa com um "oi" mais baixo.

— Achei que não viesse. — falou o loiro, enquanto tentava ver algo no cardápio que ainda não tinha experimentado, o que cá entre nós, era impossível. Uma vez que só tinha aquele tipo de diversão.

Sim, comer até engordar, era um diversão para eles. 

— Você sabe que eu sempre venho. — retrucou. 

— Vem, perde a coragem e vai embora com o rabinho entre as pernas. — comentou Mikasa, entediada enquanto sugava pelo canudinho um milkshake de morango. 

— Não sou cachorro pra ter rabinho, Mika. — falou desviando o olhar para o balcão onde tinha algumas pessoas comendo, e ali Levi atendia como podia. 

— Somos híbridos de lobo, Eren. Tecnicamente temos rabinhos. — retrucou a alfa, com um sorriso ao ver Eren rolar os olhos, e se concentrar na única coisa que conseguia chamar atenção dos olhos verdes do moreno. 

— Preparado? Vou chamar ele. — anunciou Armin.

— O que?! — perguntou alarmado — não ainda não, Armin! 

Mas foi tarde demais, Armin já tinha erguido a mão e Levi já tinha visto. Fazendo um sinal de dois com a mão esquerda, indicando que era pra esperar alguns minutos, que ele estava anotando um pedido de um casal que estava no balcão. Hoje, era um dos dias raros em que aquela lanchonete não estava tão cheia.

— Por que você fez isso? — perguntou, enquanto deitava o rosto sobre as mãos, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. 

Não, ele não estava pronto. Era o que passava na sua cabeça.

A ansiedade tomou conta quando viu o ômega erguer a tampa do balcão e vir com um típico bloquinho branco na direção dos três. 

Mikasa sorriu satisfeita com a atitude do amigo, já não aguentava mais ver Eren, seu quase irmão, morrendo em meses por causa daquele ômega. 

Que se pegassem logo de uma vez, agh! 

E pior, era que ele nem mesmo notava que Levi tinha interesse. Sim, mesmo que não fosse um cara muito expressivo, Levi mudava um pouco o jeito quando vinha anotar o pedidos. 

Quando chegou perto da mesa, quase sentiu como se Eren fosse infartar alí mesmo. 

A boca entreaberta e os olhos mais do que arregalados para Levi, que levava um leve sorriso no rosto.

— Boa tarde. — falou ele, observando atentamente os clientes, um de olhos verdes em específico. — o mesmo de sempre? 

As vezes que foi naquele restaurante foram tantas, que Levi até decorou os pedidos. 

— Sim, o mesmo. — Armin tomou a frente da conversa. 

Sabia que Eren não conseguiria falar meia palavra, de tão embasbacado que estava com o perfume de Levi. 

Era sempre assim, a mesma cena em meses.

— Três x-salada, dois copos de Coca-Cola e um de suco de laranja, e um sundae de chocolate, sim? — perguntou ele, anotado o pedido mais rápido que podia. 

Podia sentir o olhar do alfa em si, e se fosse falar a verdade, tinha esperança que dessa vez ele falasse tudo o que queria falar de uma vez. 

Quando escreveu a última linha e olhou para Eren, deixou seus olhos tomarem um tom esperançoso e esperou, ávido de que alguma coisa poderia acontecer. 

Mas nada. 

Eren apenas o olhava com cara de idiota, enquanto esfregava a mão no jeans preto que usava nas pernas. 

Suspirou.

E lá se foi a esperança de Levi. 

— Mais alguma coisa? — perguntou, certo de que não teria mais nada. 

Armin olhou para Eren, depois para Mikasa, e depois para Eren de novo. Tentou repreendê-lo com o olhar, mas nada funcionava.

Por fim, ele também suspirou. 

— É só, obrigado. — Armin agradeceu e encostou a costa na sua cadeira, suspirando e xingando o amigo mentalmente. 

Levi saiu a passos lentos, como se ainda quisesse que alguma coisa acontecesse. 

Mas nada veio. Nem um chamado para um pedido esquecido.

Nada. 

Por um instante, seu lobo se sentiu solitário. 

Atravessou novamente o balcão e deixou o pedido nas mãos de Hanji, a cozinheira que preparava de tudo, junto com sua equipe. 

A beta deu um sorriso rasgado quando viu Levi voltar da mesa do moreno, que há meses vinha apenas para ver o seu amigo baixinho. 

Mas, logo percebendo o ar um pouco abatido, seu rosto mudou um pouco, em uma expressão de preocupação.

— Ei, nanico, o que foi? — falou ela, desviando o olhar para o pedido e depois para Levi. 

— Nada… — suspirou — só a mesma merda de sempre. 

— Oh… — exclamou ela — ele é um alfa estranho… — começou a dizer — vergonhoso demais. Por que você não toma a dianteira disso? Sei que estava interessado desde o primeiro dia que ele colocou os pés aqui e você já estava trabalhando. 

— Não sei… — Levi vendo que não havia mais clientes para ser atendidos e só pedidos para levar, deixou-se sentar um pouco em uma cadeira dentro da cozinha. — talvez eu tenha visto por uma perspectiva errada e ele não esteja interessado. 

— Não diga isso, Levi! — exclamou Hanji virando com uma espátula na mão e um ovo quase caindo.

— Presta atenção, burra! — murmurou Levi vendo o ovo quase cair no piso da cozinha. 

— Oops! — ela deu sorriso, voltando com o ovo para a chapa, deixou-o lá e largou a espátula em qualquer canto do balcão de trabalho, voltando seu olhar para o ômega. — não diga isso, todo mundo que trabalha aqui vê que ele te olha com olhos de cachorrinho abandonado, Levi. 

— Tch, como se isso adiantasse alguma coisa. — falou mau humorado com o fato de Hanji tocar num assunto que sempre lhe deixava confuso. 

— Claro que adianta. — falou ela — a primeira vez que ele esteve aqui com você, seu lobo se agitou tanto a ponto de ter mudança nos seus olhos. Você sabe Levi! Eles ficaram azuis! Azuis! — frisou ela. 

— E o que tem demais nisso? — perguntou, visivelmente incomodado. 

— Você sabe que a manifestação nos olhos só acontece com destinados, Levi. E você ainda me pergunta o que tem demais? — falou ela gesticulando, mostrando como estava desesperada pra que aquela cabeça oca de meio metro entendesse alguma coisa. 

Foi quando Levi sentiu um cheiro peculiar vindo da cozinha. 

Era a sua deixa para sumir dali e não tocar mais naquele assunto.

— Os ovos estão queimando. — avisou ele e ficou satisfeito com a cara assustada e como ela se virava rápido para tentar salvar o ovo quase preto. 

Saiu dali sem esperar mais e foi para o balcão de atendimento, esperando que alguém o tirasse do tédio. 

Fim de mês quase não tinha tanto movimento e numa cidade tão minúscula, não era tão comum clientes naquela época. 

Foi quando viu o braço de Eren erguer na sua direção, chamando-o para a mesa. 

O loiro e a aquela menina de cabelos negros ainda estavam do seu lado. Será que teriam espancado ele até ele criar vergonha na cara?

Saiu no balcão e foi. Com as pernas bambas e coração descompassado, mas foi. 

Quando chegou perto, viu o alfa olhar para o loiro e ele gesticular alguma coisa. 

Chegou em frente à mesa, Eren o olhou, com aqueles grandes olhos verdes, que mais pareciam duas bolas turmalinas. 

Esperou, novamente, com expectativa. 

Viu quando o jovem alfa respirou fundo e abriu a boca umas duas vezes para falar alguma coisa. 

Mas nada saiu. 

Ainda assim, esperou. 

— Então…? — perguntou ele, impaciente.

O alfa respirou fundo mais uma vez e abriu a boca.

Oh meu Deus, um milagre estava prestes a acontecer?

— Pode me trazer uma caneca de café, por favor? — falou ele, com a voz bem trêmula, como se tivesse enfrentado uma batalha para dizer aquelas nove palavras. 

É, deus não existe mesmo. 

— Tudo bem. — falou Levi, mais seco do que pretendia. 

Voltou para dentro da cozinha bufando. 

Quando pensou que finalmente ia dar em alguma coisa, aquele idiota pede um café.

Um café. 

— Um café, anda logo por favor, Hanji. Quero servir aquela anta o mais rápido que eu puder. — falou assim que chegou na cozinha.

— Um café?! — exclamou Armin furioso. — mas que bosta de alfa é você, Eren? — Armin falava rápido e irritado. 

E como se não bastasse, o loiro esticou a mão até alcançar a nuca do moreno e deu um tapa que estalou por todo ambiente. 

— Isso é por você ser um covarde de merda. — deu mais um tapa — e esse outro é por fazer o Levi de tonto. Você viu a cara dele?! Ele estava todo esperançoso com essa sua cara de quem come feijão e não gosta! 

Mikasa do outro lado da mesa ria abertamente da cara incrédula de Eren. 

— Por que fez isso, doido? — perguntou

— Eu já te disse. 

— Isso te dá direito de me bater?

— Dá! 

Mikasa riu mais ainda. 

— Isso parece uma novela. — ela riu 

Eren retorceu o rosto desgostoso.

Armin suspirou e fechou os olhos por um tempo e só foi despertou por uma outra garçonete, uma beta, veio trazer o café que Eren tinha pedido. 

Nem de café aquela anta gostava. Olhou para ruiva que depositava a caneca. 

Armin franziu o cenho. 

— Essa caneca volta pra vocês? — perguntou ele, vendo que a caneca não era descartável. 

— Ah, ela volta sim. — respondeu com um sorriso gentil. 

Armin espreitou de forma inteligente. 

A ruiva já estava saindo quando Armin a chamou de volta.

— Hum… sei que é exigir e nem sei se isso é proibido pela política da lanchonete, mas… — ele deu um sorriso — será que pode pedir para o Levi pegar a caneca quando ele terminar de tomar?

A beta olhou confusa, mas assentiu.

— Posso. Mais alguma coisa?

— Ah, não. Obrigada. — Armin agradeceu sob o olhar confuso dos outros dois membros daquela mesa. 

— Por que? — Eren foi o primeiro a perguntar.

— Já que você é frouxo o suficiente para broxar em todas as vezes que ele está na sua frente, faça o favor de pelo menos fizer a ele como se sente. — Armin começou — consegue escrever um bilhete? 

— O que? — Eren quase gritou, quase incrédulo. — eu não sou uma criança do fundamental, cogumelo. 

Mikasa riu novamente. 

Armin revirou os olhos e respondeu: 

— Se eu chamar ele aqui de novo, vai se declarar? — ele perguntou. 

Eren se encolheu no banco, com bochechas levemente vermelhas. 

— Então, sugiro que faça o que eu tô dizendo, ou eu mesmo marco um encontro pra você. — ele retrucou de imediato.

Eren olhou para a caneca de café: por que tinha pedido mesmo? 

Armin retirou um caderno da mochila que estava do seu lado. Tinha acabado de sair do cursinho de italiano. Arrancou uma folha e tirou de dentro do estojo uma caneta azul de ponta fina. 

— Faz uma letra decente, pelo menos. — Armin disse ao dar a caneta para Eren. 

— Eu não sou um maldito troglodita. 

— Você é que pensa. — Mikasa respondeu de imediato. 

O alfa apenas retorceu os olhos e uma expressão desgostosa novamente e olhou para o papel em suas mãos. 

A caneca ainda estava cheia de café. 

— Quer que eu beba? — ofereceu sua quase irmã e nenhum dos dois meninos fizeram uma expressão de surpresa, uma vez que sabiam do amor por café que a alfa tinha. 

Eren apenas deixou o café ir parar todo na garganta de Mikasa e tomou novamente a caneca em suas mãos quando ela já estava vazia. 

— Já sabe o que vai escrever? — perguntou Mikasa. 

— Não faço a mínima idéia… — murmurou Eren, olhos fixos na ponta fina da caneta. 

— Posso dar uma sugestão? — perguntou Armin — Qual a primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção pra ele? 

Eren arregalou os olhos lentamente, lembrando-se perfeitamente dos olhos azul-chumbo e o cheiro quase hipnotizador que Levi tem. 

— Escreva sobre isso, depois você fala mais alguma coisa. — incentivou o loiro.

Eren encarou a caneta por mais alguns minutos. Passando o olhar sob Armin que o olhava com expectativa, ele começou a escrever. 

Por fim, quando terminou, tinha um bilhetinho recheado de coisas que sempre quis falar para Levi, mas que se perdia na metade da sua língua quando estava cara a cara com aqueles olhos que o tirava da realidade. 

— Posso ler? — perguntou Mikasa curiosa, mas Eren enrolou o papel na mão, sem dar chances da alfa espiar um pouquinho daquilo que tinha escrito.

Eren deixou o rolinho de papel na caneca e mordeu o lábio inferior num sinal claro de nervosismo. 

— Pronto pra entregar? — Armin perguntou e Eren assentiu, mesmo que ainda tivesse dúvidas. 

Armin levantou a mão novamente e Levi estava na mesa quatro quando recebeu o pedido. Quase que revirando os olhos, Levi terminou de entregar o pedido para dois senhores daquela mesa, passou a dar passos quase raivosos na mesa dos pirralhos. Por quase pouco ele não usou um tom ríspido para perguntar o que aqueles tontos estavam querendo daquela vez.

— O que desejam? — perguntou, sorriso sínico adornando os lábios.

— Ah, Mikasa já terminou de tomar o café. Só queríamos devolver a caneca. — falou Armin, percebendo a irritação do loiro. 

— E pra que? Iríamos pegar de qualquer jeito. — quando viu, Levi já havia falado. 

— Ah, mas porque é importante. — Armin insistiu e Levi olhou fundo naqueles olhos azuis claros e por um segundo, não duvidou da palavra do loiro. 

— Hum… — Levi murmurou, pegando a caneca na mão e Eren quase tendo um treco por isso. — algo mais?

— Creio que não. — respondeu Mikasa com um sorriso. Missão cumprida. 

Levi saiu, desconfiando daqueles pirralhos. Por que diabos eles iriam pedir para ele, exclusivamente, pegar caneca? 

— Aí tem coisa! — murmurou pra si, pousando o olhar sobre a louça que carregava na mão e quase levou um susto quando viu um rolo pequeno de papel lá dentro. 

Assim que atravessou o balcão, sua mão quase voou para dentro da caneca, tirando de lá o rolinho. 

Murmurando algo para Hanji sobre ir no banheiro, Levi adentrou o cômodo do fundo e entrou no banheiro para os funcionários, rolinho de papel bem escondido na sua mão. Trancou a porta e deixou-se respirar por um segundo. 

Olhou para o papel em suas mãos e desenrolou calmamente. 

"Oi, Levi. Sei que esse não é um bom começo e sei que está irritado comigo, mas peço que não veja pelo lado mau, eu simplesmente não consigo falar nada quando estou na sua frente.

Eu amo seus olhos desde o primeiro dia que te vi em frente a casa da velha Nanna. E eu também amo o seu cheiro. Posso dizer com certeza que ele é o melhor que senti até hoje em toda a minha vida. Espero que isso dê uma pequena ideia do que eu sinto."

Eren 

Levi nem conseguia classificar o quão quente estava seu rosto, coração batendo rápido e um sorriso bobo nos lábios. 

— Aquele idiota! — foi a única frase que saiu da sua boca, enquanto relia parte do que o alfa tinha escrito para si. 

Levando o bilhete ao nariz, pode sentir o cheiro de café e baunilha misturado. O cheiro do alfa e do gesto de carinho que ele tinha lhe feito. 

Levi enrolou novamente o papel, feliz e com um sorriso que nenhum membro daquela lanchonete tinha visto. 

Porra, um pequeno bilhete tinha mexido tanto consigo. E não conseguia imaginar que Eren havia visto o seu tombo ridículo na frente da vovó Nanna (apelido dado por ele mesmo). 

Quando saiu do banheiro, lábios espremidos em uma linha fina, Levi andou mais leve entre as pessoas e uma pontada de decepção passou pelo seu peito. 

O moreno não estava mais lá. 

Mas sabia que, provavelmente, teria corrido de vergonha e ido embora pela cara de tacho que teria depois de entregar um bilhete tão… íntimo. 

Bom, pelo menos agora, Levi sabia que Eren era apenas um alfa tímido demais. 

"Seu sorriso é tão lindo. Toda vez que vejo parece que meu dia se ilumina.

Eren

"Eu amo quando está bravo com alguma coisa, principalmente com os clientes folgados. Você é a pessoa mais linda que eu pude conhecer!

Eren Jaeger"

"A forma que você me olha pelo balcão, me deixa completamente vermelho, mas acho que você já notou, não é?

Eren"

"Eu fiz essa pulseira com carinho. Espero que goste, passei horas na praia procurando pelas pedrinhas perfeitas. O tom negro combina tanto contigo.

Eren" 

Depois daquele primeiro bilhete, outros vários foram entregues durante a semana para o ômega. Estes falavam o quão lindo ele era, o quanto Eren tinha se apaixonado pela personalidade forte de Levi, como o cheiro amadeirado dele era incrível. 

E por incrível que pareça, agora, Eren tinha a total coragem de olhar no seus olhos e iniciar uma conversa. 

Como agora, que ele estava sozinho, lanchonete quase vazia e sem os amigos do seu lado. 

— Bom dia…! — foi a primeira coisa que saiu da boca do moreno, quando o ômega se aproximou. 

Com as bochechas corada e a mão passando freneticamente pela nuca, Eren deu um sorriso. 

— Outro café? — perguntou Levi, com um sorriso nos lábios, dando uma pequena indireta sobre o que o alfa fazia com frequência. Mentiria se dissesse que não gostava de toda atenção que Eren lhe dava.

Era a primeira vez que Eren lhe dirigia a palavra sem os amigos por perto e, principalmente, sem um nervosismo aparente.

Durante as semanas que recebeu os bilhetes de Eren, alguns presentes foram dados. Como a pulseira de pedrinhas negras que tinha na praia local. Junto com o bilhete, estava a pulseira que Eren fez questão de rechear do seu cheiro antes de entregar a Levi. Agora, ele usava todos os dias. 

Também, agora, Eren entregava todos os bilhetes, perdendo a vergonha e com um sorriso no lábios. 

Depois que Levi aprendeu que aquilo era apenas timidez, o ômega parou de julgar Eren pela lerdeza que tinha e passou a apreciar os pequenos gestos de carinho. 

Com um sorriso tímido, Eren aceitou o café e enquanto Levi se virava de costas, ele respirou fundo, tomando coragem para pedir pela primeira vez, um encontro com aquele ômega que tinha se apaixonado perdidamente.

— Aqui está. — Levi entregou a caneca delicadamente, olhando fundo nos olhos verdes do moreno, e quando fez menção de se virar novamente para dar a privacidade que Eren precisava, a voz do alfa o surpreendeu. 

— Levi? — Eren o chamou, voz tímida atingindo seus ouvidos.

Levi se virou, olhos quase brilhando com a esperança de ter uma conversa com Eren. 

Levi nunca agradeceu tanto a lanchonete ser deserta em dias como aquele. 

— Hum? — perguntou ele, se aproximando do balcão, apoiando a bochecha em uma das mãos. 

— Será que… — Eren engasgou no meio, mas Levi não falou nada. Olhando para os lados, procurando algum ponto fixo que não fosse os olhos do ômega a sua frente, Eren desviou o olhar para a lâmpada vermelha em formato de cone que tinha acima da sua cabeça. — Será que podemos sair qualquer dias desses? — a pergunta soou lentamente pelos lábios do alfa, quase o fazendo perder o ar dos pulmões. 

No mesmo instante o lobo de Levi rugiu, felicidade tomando conta do peito e os olhos ficando num azul sublime nas suas orbes. 

Buscando o olhar de Eren, Levi pôde ver um fio de dourado quase inexistente nos olhos do alfa. 

Não tinham se marcado ainda, não tinham quase conversado ou trocado algumas palavras, mas seus lobos estavam se conectando como se fossem parceiros de longa data. 

Levi não evitou sorrir com os olhos daquela maneira. Eren quase teve um Infarto no mesmo momento, sempre achou o sorriso de Levi tão lindo… nada se comparava, então ter aquele sorriso luminoso destinado a ele, fez quase seu coração explodir. 

— É claro. — Levi respondeu no mesmo instante. — Qual dia? — perguntou imediatamente, sabendo que tomando ele uma atitude, seria mais fácil de desenrolar a conversa. 

— Ah… — outro gaguejo, e Levi quase deu uma risada, mas se segurou — eu estava pensando em ir ao cinema e depois, não sei. Você poderia escolher. 

— Hum, gosto de filmes… — Levi comentou — pode ser no sábado? É dia da minha folga. 

Eren iluminou o rosto com a resposta positiva. 

— É claro… — o moreno respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios. 

— Então fica combinado! Sábado às seis, pode ser? — Levi não podia acreditar, estava quase nas nuvens com a possibilidade de sair com Eren. 

Eren assentiu. 

Não é que depois que soltasse as primeiras palavras as coisas fluíam melhor? Armin tinha razão. Por que nunca tinha tentado mesmo? Ah, é! Era frouxo. 

Um silêncio tomou conta dos dois e como se a vida estivesse ajudando, um cliente entrou na lanchonete e sentou em uma das mesas, pegando o cardápio em cima dela. 

— Então fica combinado. — Eren falou, um pouco frustrado, mas entendendo que era o trabalho do ômega. 

— Na esquina da vovó Nanna? — Levi perguntou, esticando a mão para pegar o bloquinho, mas ainda mantendo o contato visual com os olhos de Eren.

— Pode ser! — respondeu animado. 

E mais um silêncio. 

A verdade é que, mesmo que tivessem que se despedir, nenhum de verdade queria aquilo. 

Foi quando Eren levou a mão até a xícara de café no balcão, que por ocasião, tinha esquecido. 

Levi deu um passo para trás, pronto para sair dali de trás do balcão e atender o mais rápido possível, pousou seus olhos uma última vez no alfa… poderia dizer que foi impulsivo e isso não combinaria nada com ele, mas tinha aquela vontade há muito tempo. 

E foi num passo impensado que segurou a mão de Eren que estava solta no balcão, a pele macia e quente tocando a sua. Rapidamente chamou a atenção do alfa, que levantou o olhar com aquele toque repentino apenas para ser capturado por um selinho rápido do ômega. 

Ofegante pela atitude, Levi soltou da sua mão, rosto corado e sorriso no lábios. 

— Até sábado, Eren. — ele disse e se afastou, deixando um alfa quase em combustão e agora, o café parecia frio aos seus lábios, uma vez que ele queimava e formigava pelo toque simples de Levi. 

Não houve resposta por parte de Eren, mas Levi saiu para atender o cliente com um sorriso, que nem mesmo Eren havia visto.

O sábado chegou mais rápido do que Eren esperava, e dentro da sua casa, o desespero começava a tomar conta do alfa, que pela milésima vez arrancou todas as roupas do guarda-roupa, tendo a décima síncope. 

— Eu não tenho uma roupa decente! — ele quase rugiu, bravo com as roupas que estavam em seu corpo e que pelo seus olhos estavam uma merda. 

— Ora, Eren… — a voz da sua mãe soou da porta — nunca se importou tanto com roupas, por que agora está assim?

— Por que será, hein? — respondeu ríspido. 

— Olha como você fala comigo! Estou aqui pra te ajudar, mau agradecido. — Carla retrucou e imediatamente Eren olhou para porta com olhos arrependidos. Ele suspirou. 

— Desculpa, mãe. — falou ele — eu estou nervoso, só isso. 

— Vai sair com o Levi? — ela perguntou, se aproximando para ver a bagunça de roupas em cima da cama. 

— É… — Eren falou, olhos brilhando por um instante. 

— Finalmente chamou ele pra sair, hein. — falou ela divertida — já estava na hora! 

— Nem você perdoa, hein? — reclamou

— Hum… — começou ela — que tal eu te ajudar? Que horas você vai sair? 

— Vou encontrar ele em frente a casa da velha Nanna, às seis. 

— Oh, já está bem tarde, Eren. Se não se arrumar logo, vai acabar chegando atrasado.

— Eu sei disso! — respondeu ele, aflito — é por isso que estou nervoso. Nada que eu vejo fica bom, credo! 

— Vem, deixa eu te ajudar. — Carla murmurou, bem preocupada com o temperamento do próprio filho. 

No fim, foram terminar quase em cima da hora, Eren voando para a porta sem dar um tchauzinho decente para a mãe, que ficou em casa na expectativa de Eren voltar em um relacionamento com o ômega. 

Estava nevando um pouco, por isso, mesmo correndo, Eren tomou todo cuidado para não escorregar na neve que estava no chão. 

No fim, aquela corrida ridícula durou cinco minutos e acabou chegando em frente a casa da velha na hora exata. 

Quase teve um treco quando parou a corrida e viu Levi encostado na parede de uma das casas, sobretudo preto quase igual ao seu e um cachecol preto também. 

Preto lhe caía tão bem que deveria ser proibido. Quando chegou perto suficiente, pode ver o nariz e as bochechas vermelhas pelo frio. 

Levi também usava uma luva. 

Diminuiu o passo e foi andando, agora, mais calmamente até chegar no ômega, que virou o rosto assim que sentiu o cheiro do alfa por quem estava apaixonado.

Deixou abrir um sorriso leve e de um "Oi". 

Eren estava a um palmo do seu rosto e podia ver as pequenas sardas que tinha na ponte do nariz pálido de Levi, deixando-o fofo de uma maneira que nem poderia descrever. 

O "oi" rolou por sua língua e o silêncio caiu como uma luva no casal que estava se conhecendo agora. 

— Vamos de a pé? — perguntou Levi, tentando quebrar o silêncio — qualquer coisa eu posso dirigir. 

— Ah, eu não me importo de ir. O cinema é bem pertinho… — Eren comentou, começando a se sentir desconfortável com a vergonha. 

— Se é assim… — Levi deu de ombros. — Vamos? — ele falou, vendo Eren um pouco estático. — Ainda não superou sua vergonha? — Levi deu uma risadinha e estendeu a mão.

Eren gaguejou por alguns segundos antes de pegar na mão que ele estendia. 

— Vem? — Levi perguntou novamente e uma súbita coragem tomou seu corpo e Eren entrelaçou seus dedos na mão de Levi, se sentindo confortável e feliz. 

Apertou a mão do pequeno na sua e começaram a andar. 

A neve caía gentilmente nos ombros do casal, fazendo o asfalto negro parecer uma linha fina nas laterais. A rua estava um pouco vazia pelo frio, mas nenhum dos dois se importava realmente. 

Para eles era melhor assim. 

Não havia uma conversa paralela constantemente, geralmente Levi puxava um assunto e Eren respondia como podia e o silêncio confortável se instalava novamente entre eles. 

Foi assim até chegarem no cinema. 

Escolheram um filme de ação para ter bem o que comentar e Levi se assustou um pouco com a quantidade de pipoca e refrigerante que Eren tinha pegado só pra ele, mas não comentou nada sobre isso, o apetite era dele afinal. 

A sala do cinema estava quase vazia, apenas algumas pessoas em algumas poltronas na frente e por indicação de Levi, escolheram as cadeiras de trás e Eren nunca agradeceu tanto pela privacidade que teriam. 

Se acomodaram e logo no começo do filme, Eren quase entrou em combustão quando Levi apoiou a cabeça no seu ombro, encaixando uma das mãos no seu braço.

Mas para não deixar tudo nas mãos do ômega, acabou deslizando o braços para fora e levando até encaixar Levi em um abraço de lado, cabeça descansando no peitoral e a mão de Eren o apertando, deixando-o quentinho no frio do inverno.

E tomando mais um pouco de coragem deixou os lábios darem um beijo casto no topo da cabeça de Levi. 

Com as bochechas vermelhas, Levi sorriu. 

O resto do filme foi assistido naquele abraço quentinho e confortável. E em meio a risadas também, não sabiam que aquele filme de ação tinha uma comédia tão boa.

A cada minuto que passava, Eren se sentia mais à vontade em conversar com Levi, falar sobre ele e sobre suas coisas. 

Acabou descobrindo que Levi tinha uma irmã adotada e morava só com a mãe, que era uma fisioterapeuta que trabalhava no hospital público da cidade. 

Quando notaram, suas mãos já estavam engraçadas de novo, como se fosse no automático. 

Eren se deleitava com o cheiro amadeirado natural de Levi e se tivessem mais coragem, já teria se afogado na glândula de feromônios do mesmo. Era tão bom que quase não se segurava. 

Saíram do cinema bem tarde, uma vez que o filme era um pouco mais de duas horas.

Andaram pelas luzes da cidade quase vazia, mãos entrelaçadas e sorrisos constantes. 

Levi nem acreditava que aquele era o Eren que quase morria de vergonha quando o via. 

Mas estava feliz acima de tudo.

— Eu acho que… — Levi começou a falar — esse foi o melhor encontro que tive em anos.— comentou ele, parando no meio de uma praça. 

Instantaneamente Eren corou. 

— Sério, não precisa ficar vermelho, Eren. Estou sendo sincero. 

Eren virou para si, encarando com os olhos verdes iluminados pela luz alaranjada da praça. 

Levi se deleitou com a visão. 

— Demorou um pouco, mas valeu a pena. — deu uma risadinha e Eren acompanhou, lembrando de todos os meses que havia ficado em um impasse difícil de decidir. 

— Desculpe por ter demorado tanto… — ele falou, se aproximando de Levi, sem quebrar o contato das mãos. Tinha noção do que queria fazer e dessa vez, não iria deixar a vergonha tomar conta da situação. — se eu soubesse que seria tão bom ter sua companhia, teria criado a coragem mais cedo. 

Ambos deram risada, o silêncio sendo o amigo deles, junto com o frio amigável que os deixava ainda mais na vontade de estar no calor um com outro. 

Os azuis dos olhos de Levi se cruzando com os verdes de Eren, a iluminação tênue controlando o clima da forma mais romanticamente impossível. 

Não foi preciso esperar mais. 

Levi levou os olhos para os lábios recheados de Eren e depois voltou aos olhos que lhe encantavam tanto. A respiração quentinha do outro batendo em seu rosto. 

Não podiam adiar e por isso, Levi se ergueu nas pontas dos pés, dando um selinho singelo que fez Eren sorrir, enquanto tinha o rosto pintado de vermelho.

Mas nem por isso recuou: devolveu o beijo casto para a surpresa de Levi, que se permitiu sorrir e se aproximar de novo. 

Um leve roçar de lábios, dando arrepios de um "finalmente". 

Aos poucos o beijo foi tomando proporções maiores e Levi foi aquele que pediu passagem com a língua, a qual Eren não negou nem um pouco.

E mesmo que o contato agora fosse mais íntimo, não havia nada de malícia. Apenas um beijo calmo e quentinho, transmitindo os meses de desejo do casal. 

Se aproximaram mais e Eren o abraçou, se deleitando em ter o baixinho no seus braços enquanto o beijava lentamente.

Ah, finalmente estava com ele! 

Levi sorriu em meio ao beijo, deixando que o corpo tomasse um pouco de conta daquele contato, dando uma mordiscada no lábio inferior do alfa. 

— Hum… — Eren deu um pequeno gemido, aproximando mais o seu ômega para perto. 

Levi se afastou um pouco ofegante, engolindo seco e com os olhos ainda na boca de Eren.

Ambos sorriram e Levi se deixou afundar naquele abraço quentinho que Eren lhe oferecia, cheiro de baunilha invadindo suas narinas até ficarem satisfeita. 

Se pudessem ficariam assim por dias. 

Depois do primeiro encontro, nada mais separavam aquele casal que agora parecia ter uma espécie de grude entre eles.

Sempre que podiam, tinham encontros como aquele, que terminavam na praça com os dois abraçados, trocando carícias e beijos, mesmo que a neve caísse. 

E isso se pendurou por algumas semanas até se tornarem um pouco mais de um mês. 

E o que era apenas encontrinho, virou um namoro que Eren sempre sonhou e agora tinha na palma das mãos. 

E os beijos que antes eram tímidos, agora se transformaram em beijos caloroso que deixava água na boca do alfa. 

Sedento por mais. Mais da boca do seu ômega, mais daquele calor e daquela formigação que ficava em seus lábios. 

E para Levi? Nada mudava. Era a mesma coisa e agora, faltando uma semana para o aniversário de vinte e quatro anos de Eren, Levi sabia muito bem o que ia dar de presente. 

Mordendo os lábios em expectativa, o ômega levava um milkshake até a mesa dois, cabeça nas nuvens com o que planejava. 

Se não fosse ele a dar um passo sexual no relacionamento do dois, Eren iria até a velhice nos beijos. 

Abrindo a porta de vidro, Eren entrou, casaco preto, calça jeans clara e cabelo um pouquinho sujo de neve. 

Tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto e as mãos no casaco. 

Chegou até o balcão e sentou, Levi vindo até sua direção com um sorriso singelo e assim que estava perto o suficiente, se beijaram: selinho rápido, apenas um carinho. 

— Vai querer um café? — Levi perguntou de brincadeira, fazendo Eren torcer o rosto em um biquinho. 

— Posso dizer tudo na sua cara, agora. — respondeu ele. 

— Hum, diz o garoto que passou mais de cinco meses me rondando como se eu fosse um doce caro. — retrucou. 

— Caro sim, doce não. — Eren falou — você parece mais um chocolate meio amargo. 

Levi arqueou a sobrancelha e Eren riu. 

— Na verdade eu vim pra te convidar pra minha festa de aniversário. — falou ele.

— Achei que a festa fosse surpresa… — comentou Levi.

— Pois é, mas eu acabei sabendo antes da hora, então… minha mãe me mandou vir te convidar. É claro que ela nem precisava falar, mas agora já que eu sei dos planejamentos, ela me colocou no cargo de chamar todos os meus amigos.

— Tinha que ser você, não é, Jaeger? — Levi falou em tom repreensivo, mas agradeceu mentalmente por Eren tocar no assunto do seu aniversário. 

— Não fode, eu entrei em casa normalmente, minha mãe que deixou a decoração fora do lugar que era pra estar. — ambos deram uma risada. 

— Mas Eren… — Levi não ia deixar a oportunidade escapar. — você quer ir em casa nesse dia? Digo, do seu aniversário? 

Eren o olhou confuso. 

— Você diz… depois da festa? — Eren perguntou

— Sim, vai ser a noite, não é? 

— Vai… — Eren ainda não tinha entendido. 

— Então… — o droga de alfa, que não entendia nada a conotação sexual que Levi impunha nas palavras. — o presente que eu comprei está lá, queria que fosse pra buscá-lo. 

— Você não pode levar na festa? — Eren perguntou, inocente.

"Agh, o que eu faço pra ele entender? Também não quero dizer cara a cara e parecer um tarado." 

Eren o olhava, olhos verdes bem grandes o olhando com inocência. 

— Ah, esquece. Eu tento levar. — Levi disse. 

— Ei… — Eren falou — por que esse desânimo? Eu vou a sua casa, não me importo. É que eu apenas fiquei curioso pra saber o que você vai me dar… já que eu tenho que ir na sua casa.

— Ah, você vai gostar. Eu garanto. — Levi lhe sorriu. — Mas você vai, então? 

— Por que eu não iria?

— Sei lá. 

Eren riu. 

— Era apenas isso, te vejo amanhã. Ainda tenho aula hoje. — Eren falou, se levantando e se inclinando no balcão para beijar Levi. 

O que não contava era que Levi praticamente agarrasse na gola da sua camisa e o beijasse de forma tão… intensa. Liberando feromônios de uma forma que arrepios tomaram as suas costas.

Aprofundaram o beijo, sem se importarem com quem estava na lanchonete. 

Havia só um homem, então foda-se. 

Levi passou a língua pelos lábios de Eren e um gemido soltou da sua garganta.

Eren já estava ofegante, mãos com vontade de passear pelo corpo do ômega.

Levi estava… 

O beijo foi desfeito. 

— Te vejo em casa. — Levi falou, mordendo os lábios em expectativa de que Eren entendesse a entonação daquele beijo. 

E para sua alegria, Eren entendeu. Engolindo seco e focando seus olhos nos lábios de Levi. 

— Eu acho que entendi o porquê de você me querer na sua casa. — Eren falou, um pouco corado pela possibilidade. 

— Se entendeu, então não vai ser bobo o suficiente pra não ir. — Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

Finalmente aquele lerdo tinha entendido e Levi não podia estar mais feliz.

Os dias passaram na expectativa, tanto de Eren quanto de Levi, que pensavam o tempo inteiro sobre como aquela noite na casa de Levi iria rolar, e principalmente Eren, estava nervoso. 

Era virgem e mais vergonhoso do qualquer outra pessoa. 

O dia chegou e quando a festa de Eren terminou, quase voaram para a casa de Levi, que estava escura e sem ninguém dentro. 

— Sua mãe e sua irmã não estão? — perguntou Eren, engolindo em seco, assim que Levi acendeu a luz e começou a tirar o casaco. 

— Acha que te chamaria aqui com as duas? — Levi falou com um sorriso, e talvez fosse o álcool presente na festa que fez Eren gostar tanto daquele sorriso cheio de malícia. — Venha cá. 

Eren foi, varrendo os olhos para o corpo de Levi, que agora tinha apenas uma blusa preta e uma calça igualmente negra, colada a pele e deixando o corpo esguio marcado. 

Levi o beijou, soltando feromônios que atiçaram Eren aprofundar o beijo e escorregar as mãos para a cintura do seu ômega. 

Mesmo que estivesse com elas trêmulas, o aperto foi forte, fazendo Levi soltar um pequeno gemido sufocado. 

O beijo durou alguns segundos bem demorados, no qual ninguém queria se afastar.

Mas Levi o fez, apenas para o levar para o quarto e realmente deixar o clima mais quente. 

Assim que entraram no quarto, Levi praticamente jogou Eren na cama, murmurando algo na linhas de que finalmente sentiria Eren de verdade. 

Era certo que Levi era mais dominante, ainda que fosse ômega e Eren já estava acostumado.

No entanto, assim que sentiu Levi sentar em seu colo, bunda avantajada tocando no seu membro, seu rosto esquentou complemente. 

— Com vergonha? — Levi perguntou, levando as mãos para a barra da própria blusa e retirando-a, dando a visão do tronco pálido. 

Eren mordeu os lábios. 

— Não se preocupe. Te ensino como faz. 

E assim novos beijos foram dados, um mais fogoso que o outro. Deixando Eren a beira da loucura. 

Instintos que nunca tinha sentido, dominando-o como um animal. 

De repente queria marcar, morder e fazer aquele ômega gemer o seu nome.

Queria apertar a bunda que dançava provocativamente no seu colo, pedindo atrito. 

Levi foi o primeiro soltar da boca e levar os beijos para o pescoço de Eren, se deliciando com a respiração pesada que começava a se formar. 

Queria fazer Eren perder o controle. Levi sabia que por trás de toda aquela vergonha tinha alguém dominante. Era um alfa, afinal. 

E ele conseguiria isso, ou ele não se chamava Levi Ackerman. 

Quando saiu do pescoço para visualizar o rosto do seu namorado, sorriu malicioso ao ver olhos já mesclados com o dourado. 

"Só mais um pouco" 

E determinado a tirar toda aquela inocência, Levi voltou a rebolar, sorriso safado no rosto e olhos divertidos. 

As mãos de Eren ainda estavam na suas laterais, a vergonha ainda se debatia junto com o alfa que tinha dentro de si e foi por isso que Levi as agarrou e levou até a sua cintura. Se delirando com o aperto que Eren deu, assim que as peles tiveram contato. 

Levi ofegava e Eren não estava muito atrás, respirando pesado e já com o pensamento de jogar aquele ômega na cama e foder até que tivesse com os ossos moles. 

Que tipo de pensamento era aquele? Nunca tivera. 

Mas Levi estava ali, lhe dando sensações que despertavam a parte mais selvagem do seu lobo. 

E a gota d'água foi quando Levi usou sua mão para fazer a mão de Eren deslizar pelo seu corpo, enquanto se inclinava para o ouvido de Levi e pedia manhoso. 

— Não quer me foder, alfa? — ele falou, voz quase fina e ofegante, lubrificação escorrendo pela sua entrada. Eren mordeu os lábios. — me faça gritar o seu nome, Eren. 

O alfa não esperou dois segundos, olhos dourados e respiração descompassada, jogou Levi na cama macia e o atacou no pescoço. Caninos saído para a fora e arranhando a pele levemente. 

Levi gemeu. 

Aquele era um Eren que gostava de ver, e mesmo que soubesse que Eren estava entorpecido pelo instinto de alfa e não pensasse direito, ainda era o seu alfa excitado.

E tudo que aconteceu depois daquilo, não passou de um borrão de respirações excitadas e gemidos abafados. 

Quando se deram por si, Eren estava dentro de Levi, se movendo lentamente para provocar a próstata do pequeno. 

Levi enlouquecia com a feição dominante do seu alfa, se movendo com destreza dentro de si. 

— Ah, mais forte! — Levi gemeu, não aguentando muito mais daquela brincadeira, com Eren metendo devagar dentro de si. 

Não demorou mais e não precisou mais gemidos para que Eren obedecesse as palavras do seu ômega e começasse a meter no ritmo que Levi queria. 

A noite passou entre os gemidos e quando se deram por saciados, dormiram um agarrado ao outro. 

Na manhã seguinte quando Eren acordou, suas bochechas esquentaram consideravelmente, vendo como Levi se agarrava a ele completamente nu. 

Mas deixando a vergonha de lado, abraçou o corpo levemente magro e inspirou o cheiro amadeirado que tanto amava. 

Sentindo a movimentação e a respiração quentinha no seu pescoço, Levi acordou, braços pesados o abraçando e deixando numa temperatura corporal ideal para dormir até depois do meio dia. 

— Hum… acordou cedo. — Levi murmurou 

— Desculpa se eu te acordei e… você está bem? — Eren perguntou, sabendo perfeitamente que tinha perdido os sentidos na noite anterior. 

— Não podia estar melhor. — Levi respondeu com um sorriso, virando-se para dar um beijo singelo de bom dia. — tive que apelar para o seu lobo ontem, ou não ia rolar nada. 

— Ouch! — Eren reclamou — isso é maldade. 

Os dois riram e acabaram de beijando novamente. 

— Mas ainda tenho um presente, Eren. — Levi falou, quebrando o contato e deu um sorriso. — Tente adivinhar. 

— Um presente melhor do que ontem? Impossível. — murmurou. 

Foi então que Levi sorriu e expôs o pescoço de forma submissa, sua glândula de feromônios soltando um cheiro convidativo. 

Instantaneamente os caninos de Eren saltaram. 

— Tente adivinhar agora… — Levi falou, olhos intensos o olhando. 

Eren ofegou e engoliu seco. 

— Você tem certeza que quer a minha marca? — Eren perguntou, sem desviar os olhos da pele pálida.

— Tenho cara de estar mentindo? Eu amo você, Eren. — Levi falou — e quero isso. Esse é o meu presente pra você, depois de todos os bilhetes e cafés sem tomar que você me deu, isso é o mínimo. 

Ambos deram risada. 

Eren se aproximou do pescoço pálido do seu ômega, inspirando o cheiro delicioso direto da fonte. Presas salientes e boca salivante com vontade de marcar aquele ômega como seu. 

— Vamos, Eren? 

Então Eren mordeu, satisfação uivando no seu peito, Levi soltando um gemido longo e gostoso por sentir os dentes daquele que amava. 

Respiração ficando ofegante aos poucos, sentindo a ligação de alma se formar com Eren. 

Quando o moreno soltou o pescoço e se voltou para o olhar o rosto de Levi, este capturou os lábios de Eren, sentido o gosto do próprio sangue nos lábios do seu oficial alfa. 

O beijo foi parando aos poucos e como aquele mesmo selinho que Levi deu como iniciativa, Eren terminou o beijo. 

— Feliz aniversário, Eren.


End file.
